samurai x spd
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: samurai x spd


samurai x spd

mia had liked 1 direction

for quite a while now and what makes you beautiful was

her fave song emily had liked it aswell mike came in to

tallk to emily so mia went out to train by herself

"hya hya hya"mia said swinging her kata sword about

"hey mia need some lunch ive made you a BLT

your favruit"jayden said

"yippy thx jayden"she said

the G A P sensour sounded just after mia finished her lunch

"rangers Steeleto is in the park"jii said

...in the park...

Steeleto a transporting nighlock was in the park

with lots of mooger hench men with him

"samuraizers go go samurai"thay shouted

jayden was fighting Steeleto while the others were fighting moogers

Steeleto shot a beam that was about to hit emily

"EMILY"mia said while diving in front of the beam dissapering

the others defeated the megamonstor with the battle wing

...with grumm...

"Broodwing take Morgana and send out some Krybots

a Orangehead i have just seen a portal open

up and an unknown pink ranger apear" grumm said

"yes empror grumm anything for you"broodwing said

"should i make one of my monstors"Morgana said

"yes yes please i want to know how strong that ranger is"grum said

"witch one to chose from there is Tomars Valko,Drakel ill go

with Rhinix this time a powerfull warrior"morgana said

...just dow the road from the comand base...

mia was still morphed when the bots atacked her

"what are you guys "mia said

the spd rangers enter morphed

"spin sword air wave"mia said

"who is she"said sky

"i dont know but she packs a punch"jack said

"lets help her"bridge said

mia and the spd rangers defeated the monstors

"power down"the spd rangers said

mia powerdownd

"im mia has any 1 of you got a first aid kit"mia asked

"well take you back to the comand base"syd said

...comand base...

"kat can you help us"z said

"sure ill clean this up"kat said

after kat mended to mia,s cut arm

thay got called in to the control room

"rangers a portal opend up just 20 minits ago"doggie said

"we know sir this is mia she came threw it"sky said

"mia is that really you"doggie said

"uncle"mia said while hugging him

BEEP BEEP the alarms went off

doggie brought up the screen

"ive never seen them before in my life"jack said

"how could moogers be here at this time"mia said

"lets go rangers"jack said

"S P D EMERGENCY"the spd said

"samuraizer go go samurai"mia said

...down town...

"hay moogers you looking for me"mia said

"spin sword"she said again

mia started to hit the moogers but thay hit her back harder

"mia are you ok"bridge asked

"yh thx bridge"mia said

"come on rangers lets go s w a t"jack said

the moogers went big mode

"mega mode power"mia said

"kat the zords"sky said

"on it sky"kat said

"turtle folding zord"mia said

"spd megazord ready"spd said

"turtle zord ready"mia said

im skipping the fight sceen cuz i cant think of 1

"hay z can u come here plz"syd said

"sure what is it syd"z said

"ive got an idea"syd said

...comand base...

"mia me and z have something for you"syd said

"oh cool"mia said

syd shows her the uniform and the daliy routien

"thank you syd z"mia said

"and were gona give you tour of the base"thay said

end of tour

"this will be your room cya at the rec room later"thay said

rec room

"so guys what do you think of mia"jack said

"i think shes cool"bridge said

"im going with what bridge said"sky said

mia enters

"hay guys was up"mia said

"nothing much"sky said

"mia want some toast its buttery"bridge said

"ok bridge thank u"mia said

"mia can you come to the lab please"kat said

"hi kat you needed me?"mia said

"yes i needed to ask you some questions"kat said

"ok so ask away"mia said

"first can i see your disk that you put on your sword"kat said

mia gave her the turtle disk after a few minits

of examing and comparing she gave mia back the disk

"i think this belongs to your team"kat said showing her the eagle disk

"thank you verry much kat" mia said

"that is all"kat said

"ok bye kat"mia said

...rec room...

"hi guys whaca doing?"mia said

"oh mia come here were just about to start movie night"syd said

"ok what will we watch first"mia said sitting next to bridge

"were watching marma duke"bridge said

"oh cool i like that movie"mia said

2 houres later mia fell asleep

"hay bridge pass the popcorn"sky said

"sky get some coke jack get some crisps"bridge said

"z help me brake in to the sweets"syd said

mia woke up in her room got dressed and

went to get somthing to eat and go train

she had scrambled egg on toast with orange

juice when she finished she went to go train

...with the others...

"hay guys all ok"jack asked

"sleepy but ok"z said

"im ok not sleepy tho"sky said

"i need to do my hair"syd said

"can you here hey Princess by asw"bridge said

"i can here it two"sky said

"lets follow were its comeing from"jack said

the others wanderd around to find mia traning

"u know traning isnt till 10"jack said

"this is the time i alwase get up"mia said

"come on lets go back inside"sky said

"mia can i ask you a question"bridge said

"yh what u wanna ask"mia said

"whens your birthday"bridge said

"in 2 days"mia said

"oh cool"bridge said

"rangers to the comand base"kat said

"come on lets go"bridge said

...comand base...

"you needed us comander"jack said

"mia we have found a way to combine both your

zords with the spd megazord"doggie said

"oh ok how would that work"mia said

"it's called the shogun mega zord"doggie said

"thats realy cool new megazord"bridge said

"dissmised cadets"doggie said

"lets go and do some training"z said

"mia can you come with me please"doggie said

in doggies office

"you needed me sir"mia said

"yes i wanted to talk to you"doggie said

"what about sir"mia said

"i just wanted to give u somthing"he said

he got up and gave her the box

"thx commander"she said

"open it mia"he said

she opens it and finds a spd morpher

"but im not a spd caddet"mia said

"in my eys you already were"he said

"i need to see the others"mia said said

when mia walked out she could see

tears forming in his big lovable eyes

...with the others...

"what do you think doggie needed with mia"sky said

"i dont know but i hope it is not bad"z said

beep beep

"nows not a good sign z"jack said

all 6 rangers ran to the command base

"comander wats the situation"syd said

"Icthior is destroying the city"doggy said

"lets go guys"bridge said

with Icthior

"aahh the sweet smell of destrution"Icthior said

"hey stop right there"mia said

"who are you pefetic fools"Icthior said

"we are the power rangers"sky said

"SPD EMERGENCY"the spd said

mia stoped and held the samurai morpher

in her hand

"spd 1 red"jack said

"spd 2 blue"sky said

"spd 3 green"bridg said

"spd 4 yellow"z said

"spd 5 pink"syd

"SAMURIZER GO SAMURAI"mia said

"samurai ranger ready "mia said

she ran in fighting Icthior

"lets go rangers"jack said

"right"every one said

after 10 minuits all of

them got knocked down

"pefetic power rangers"Icthior

mia got up holding her spd morpher

"dont call my friends pefetic"she said

"what but how"Icthior said

"i have more than 1 morpher"mia said

"SPD EMERGENCY"she said

"spd 6 gold"she said

some time later she containd him barly able to stand

"wow mia"syd said

"wait for the mega monstor"she said

"kat the zords"z said  
"eagle zord"mia said

"on it z"kat said

"jack we have to make the shogun zord"mia said

"i hope your right mia"jack said

"shogun zord activate"thay said

after the battle mia colapesd bridge carried her back

next day

"good morning guys"mia said

"was up mia"bridge said

"nm u guys"mia said

"nothing"the others said

a portle was opening outside

"hey guys outside"mia said

they turned to looked outside

"rangers to bridge"doggie said

bridge

"a portal has opend up"kat said

"it leads mia back home"doggie said

"that means i have to leave then"mia said

"your team are fighting a monstor"kat said

"i want you to go and help them"doggie said

"it will be hard to leave again sir"she said hugging him

"it will be hard u are my fav neice mia"doggie said

"lets go then guys"jack said

"SPD EMERGENCY"thay said

with the samurai

"were getting creamed"mike said

"guys look over there"emy said

thay looked at the portle and saw the

spd come in and destroy the monstor

"kat the zords"syd said

"eagle zord"mia said

"shougun zord activate"thay said

after the zord battle

"that was great"syd said

"sure was syd"sky said

"who are u guys"emy said

"were the spd rangers" the 5 said

"why u have 2 of are zords"jay said

he was pointing at mia

"i need to go"mia said running

she demorpher while running

"wait MIA"bridge said

"u made ur own mate run"z said

"u saying thats our mia"kev said

"YES KEVIN"jack said

shiba house

mia was out all morning the others looked for her she came back and

was on the couch smiling her s.p.d morpher beeped alerting the others

"hello"mia said

"mia its us"bridge said

"what is it"mia said

"monster need all spd rangers"he said

"get down here now"syd shouted

"ok ill be right there"she said

she went out side the others got out there to see her morph

"SPD EMERGENCY"mia shouted

"wait mia"emy said

"spd cycle"mia said

she rode off to the battle

"lets go"jay said

they followed mia for backup

battle

she got off her cycle and fliped in and started fighting

"need your butts saving again"mia said

she killed a pack of crybots

"good timing"doggie said

the others got there they saw how manny rangers were fighting

"s.w.a.t mode"all 6 of them said

they saw mia and the others transform

"lets kick some robot butt"mia said

"right here with u"bridge said

bridge pulled mia over 2 one side

"what u doing"mia said

"ur friends followed u"he said

"how do u know"she said

"i sensed them"he said

he pointed over to the others

"ill get them"mia said

she ran while fighting to them

with the others

"shes coming"mike said

"hide"emy said

she got there and some crybots started fighting her

"your like termits keep coming back"mia said

"go home guys ull get hurt"she said

everything went black

next day

she was in her room jay came to wake her up

she sensed him and kicked him and woke up

"im so sorry jay"she said

"come with me quick close eyes"he said

he lead her in to the living room

"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY MIA"

she was in tears

"present time"emy said

she opend emys and found a pair of slippers

mikes was a gigantic water pistle

kevins was a mirror

the spd gave her a pic of them at the academy

bridge gave her a locket with a picture inside of them

jays was a pink gem that had her name ingraved in it

"this is the best birthday ever

this story will continue in

end of samurai start of spd


End file.
